


Ducking Typos

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexting, Text Format, Typos, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: Rob gets a text from Richard before a show, things get a little hot and then a little weird.





	

Rob: the concert is tonight. u still coming out?

Rich: dunno. I thing I have a date planned.

Rich: think.

Rob: your date wouldnt happen to be at the troubadour?

Rich: … why yes it is! Are you spying on me?

Rob: if i was i wouldnt have to ask.

Rich: ask what? 

Rob: if u were coming.

Rich: not at the moment, but I've got some time 

Rob: Rich!!!

Rich: yes Bobbo?

Rob: not now! ive got the show tonight.

Rich: and?

Rob: i need to focus… and ur not helping.

Rich: what do you need me to help with? I'm good with my hands, and mouth, as you know.

Rob: i hate u

Rich: no you don't, especially not when I know the best ways to both work you up and clam you down.

Rich: calm

Rob: yeah?

Rich: oh yeah. I can start at your shoulders, need those lose for the show. Work out some of the tightness while I kiss your neck.

Rob: hmmm. That sounds good, then what?

Rich: run my hands under your shirt because I don't want the cloth digging into you. Might reach around and pinch your nipple while I can.

Rich: all while I work my mouth up your neck, my beard tickling against your skin my breath hit on your ear while I whisper you promises of what's going to happen next.

Rob: please don't stop, ive stepped away from the band.

Rich: I'm going to take my other hand and wrap it around your waist. My mouth still working on your neck, biting and sucking soft marks

Rob: can't leave marks i’ve got the show.

Rich: I know where O can. 

Rich: I

Rob: im not wearing a scarf to this show, i was worried about it slipping down last time.

Rich: I can always mark your pretty skin lower than your neck. 

Rob: hmmm, yeah u could.

Rich: I bet your pants would be really tight

Rob: they are right now.

Rich: I might be able to help with that problem. 

Rob: how?

Rich: if love to wrap my mouth around it but I know how noisy you can be so I can't do that.

Rich: I'd

Rob: i can be quiet

Rich: No you can't. I know from experience. Even with your mouth full you make noise.

Rob: u love it

Rich: I do. I can get off on just your voice, the way it gets rough after a concert or after we have our fun. 

Rob: yeah? but not tonight, i need my voice for the show and i’d like to see you on your knees.

Rich: Only for you Robbie will I drop to my knees and worship you like you deserve. I'll wrap my hands around your waist and hold you against the wall.

Rich: slowly tease your pants open as I bite and mark your hips, show the world you're mine.

Rob: id have my hands in your hair, tight like u love. pulling and praising u.

Rich: Mmm yes. 

Rich: I'd take your duck into my mouth and start to suck on it. Maybe even run my tongue across your slit, tease you nice and slow. Make you moan my name.

Rich: I'd look up at you just to watch how I can take you apart and have you begging for more. Hollow my cheeks as I lower myself, nose touching the curls at the base. My own hand pressing into my duck so I can come with you.

Rob: …. Duck …  lol

Rob: 

Rich: What the hell Robbie?

Rob: im laughing so hard rich. u said duck!

Rob: how r u going to fit a whole duck in ur mouth!! hahaha!

Rich: duck you man.

Rich: F U C K you.

Rob: quack

Rich: I'm done, way to ruin the mood Rob. I'll see you after the show.

Rob: will u still suck my duck??

Rich: 


End file.
